Deep engineering rock masses are in a complex stress state and environment including high temperature, high pressure, high seepage and dynamic load. For deep earth engineering construction, mechanical properties of the engineering rock masses in deep earth environment are necessary to provide basis and fundamental data for deep earth engineering construction and safe operation. A deep earth engineering rock mechanics test is thus of great importance. The key of deep earth engineering rock mechanics tests depends on a rock mechanics test machine with high performance. At present, the MTS rock mechanics test system manufactured by US MTS is one of the most advanced and most commonly used rock mechanics test equipment in the world. The system has a high temperature and high pressure feature and is capable of testing mechanical properties and damage behaviors of engineering rock masses in deep earth environment. In the system, a high temperature and high pressure force sensor is a core component for measurement and control. The high temperature and high pressure force sensor has to be tested, maintained and replaced regularly to conduct rock mechanics tests at high temperature and high pressure. The high temperature and high pressure force sensor is disposed in a cavity of a high temperature and high pressure chamber with a narrow space, and the force sensor is arranged on a high temperature and high pressure base disposed with a series of leads for high temperature and high pressure load, deformation, temperature, hydraulic, seepage and ultrasound. As the high temperature and high pressure force sensor is rather heavy, the sensor can only be lifted by three personnel in dismounting and installation. Due to a narrow space that cannot be observed visually, the cavity to be dismounted or installed is inaccessible by hand, so that operations are extremely tough. Closed extrusion between an O-shaped seal ring at the top of a connecting bolt and a connecting hole makes it impossible to determine the removal state of the bolt at disassembly. Due to unstable suction force between the force sensor and an upper rigid column, the sensor may fall suddenly during disassembly. Due to a complicated connection structure between the force sensor and the upper rigid column, the installation process is very slow and lasts for a long time to ensure alignment to a central threaded hole and a boundary limiting pin hole synchronously during connection. Unstable lifting or loss of the suction force may result in falling of the sensor on the base of a triaxial chamber or further falling on the ground from the base of the triaxial chamber or an oil cylinder, thus causing damages to high temperature and high pressure measuring and controlling parts, high pressure oil cylinders and sensors on the base of the triaxial chamber as well as personal injuries to installers. Currently, manual operations are extremely difficult, risky and inefficient, constituting a big difficulty and challenge in the rock mechanics tests in deep earth environment. Whereas, the equipment manufacturer MTS fails to provide an effective solution or product, thus there is still great problem in the installation, dismounting, commissioning and maintenance of the high temperature and high pressure force sensor in the MTS system.